On va gagner
by muse545
Summary: un one shot inspiré d'une chanson québécoise


Salut à tous,

Je suis réellement désolée de cette absence prolonger mais j'avais une excellente raison, j'ai perdu ma fic Le retour des ténèbres mais ne vous en faites pas je suis en pleine séance d'écriture pour les chapitres deux, trois et quatre, vous les autres soit au début de la semaine ou au milieu soit le mercredi ou jeudi. Mais pour vous faire patienter, j'ai concocter ce petit one-shot qui m'a été inspiré d'une chanson québécoise, d'un candidat de star académie, 2004 : on va gagner, j'espère que vous allez aimé.

Cette histoire est un spoiler mais pour tout ceux qui sont fan de Sirius est bien il est vivant tihi!

Place à l'histoire.

_On va gagner_

_Harry, Ron et Hermione se tenaient côte à côte, devant eux une plaine à grandeur où les troupes de Vol… Vol… en fait vous-savez-qui avançaient. Derrière eux ce tenait l'ordre du phénix : Tonks tout habillée sobrement un visage dur prête au combat, Sirius, tout comme sa cousine habillé tout en noir, un visage dur mais fier, fier pour son filleul, fier de se battre pour une cause que sa mère adorait. Rémus au côté de son meilleur ami attendait pour se battre contre Peter Pettigrow, son ex-meilleur ami qui a trahit James et Lily Potter. Il avait aussi Sévérus Snape et Draco Malfoy, deux espions qui ont été découvert et rapatrié au côté de Dumbledore qui lui était calme mais déterminer a n'en finir au plus vite. _

_Il avait aussi des aurors avec comme chef l'ancien auror Maugrey Fol-œil, des professeurs, des élèves de la 5ième à la 7ième toute maison confondue. Aussi, des animaux magiques, des géants et des elfes. Tous avaient un visage déterminé._

_Tout le monde se remémorais la vieille, où après un dîner spécialement copieux avait été servit à toutes les personnes présentent au château, les trois jeunes mais puissant sorcier avaient mis du baume au cœur des combattants._

_**FLASH-BACK**_

**_Tout le monde était dans la grande salle de la célèbre école qui était Poudlard. Tout le monde parlait car il savait ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Une espèce de scène était monté à la place de la grande table des professeurs. Le Professeur Dumbledore monta dessus pour parler au monde_**

**_-Très chers amis, collègues et combattants, demain aura lieu la plus grande bataille contre les ténèbres. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous ont peur, peur de perdre la vie, perdre un ami ou un collègue ou un parent mais dites-vous qu'ils ne seront pas morts inutilement, ils seront morts pour une bonne cause, notre gain. Mais avant de vous quittez pour une nuit passible, trois jeunes gens voudront vous dire un mot… ou plutôt vous chantez quelque chose._**

_**Dumbledore descendu de la scène, où une musique apparu, après les quelques premiers trente secondes, une voix masculine se fit entendre.**_

J'en ai reçu

Des coups des malheurs et des misères

_**Un jeune homme de 17 ans avança, une allure fière, des cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille, des yeux verts où un regard pénétrant se fit voir et une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair était présente, Harry avança sur la scène confiant chantant la chanson qui donne du courage.**_

Si souvent perdus

D'amour, de sang, de rêves, et de guerres

J'ai survécu

Ma peine s'est changée en feu

Feu dans mes yeux et ma rage

Est devenu du courage

Hey! **  
**Les lions sont déchaînés**  
**On va tout dévorer**  
**Rien ni personne ne pourra nous arrêter**  
**On va gagner**  
**L'heure de la revanche a sonné**  
**Avant la fin de la journée**  
**C'est nous oui nous qui serons les premier**  
**On va gagner

_**Un autre jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyant et une jeune femme aux cheveux ondulant avança à leur tour pour rejoindre leur ami au milieu de la scène et ils chantaient leur parti**_

On a vécu**  
**les mêmes défaites les mêmes outrages**  
**si souvent si déçu**  
**tous les bien-pensants des voisinages**  
**on s'est connus**  
**notre peur s'est changée en feu**  
**feu dans nos yeux**  
**et notre rage**  
**est devenue courage**  
**

_**Les trois amis chantaient le refrain en cœur, on voyant qu'ils étaient inséparables, liés dans cette bataille même s'ils savaient que peut-être, ils ne survivront pas.**_

Hey!**  
**Les lions sont déchaînés**  
**on va tout dévorer**  
**rien ni personne ne pourra nous arrêter**  
**On va gagner**  
**l'heure de la revanche a sonné **  
**avant la fin de la journée**  
**C'est nous oui nous qui serons les premiers**  
**On vas gagner**  
**

_**Harry reprend la première partie du couplet en tendant une main vers l'avant en regardant Ron**_

Toi et moi**  
**On est aussi forts que l'espoir

**_Ron fit la même chose en mettant sa main en regardant Hermione_**

Toi et moi

**_Hermione fit la même chose en mettant sa main en regardant Harry_**

Toi et moi**  
**On vas changer l'histoire

_**En mettant leurs mains une en dessus de l'autre, une lumière de couleur blanc l'entourant démontrant que leur amitié était sans faille, que c'était soudé**_

Hey!**  
**Les lions sont déchaînés**  
**on va tout dévorer**  
**rien ni personne ne pourra nous arrêter**  
**on va gagner **  
**l'heure de la revanche a sonné**  
**avant la fin de la journée**  
**C'est nous oui nous qui serons les premier**  
**On va gagner

Hey

Les lions sont déchaînés**  
**on va tout dévorer **  
**rien ni personne ne pourra nous arrêter**  
**on va gagner**  
**l'heure de la revanche a sonné**  
**avant la fin de la journée**  
**c'est nous oui nous qui serons les premiers**  
**On va gagner !

_**À la fin de la chanson, les trois amis sortirent leurs baguettes et une détonation se fit entendre et des papillons volaient un peu partout.**_

_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

_**Tout le monde se regardait, savait se qu'il leur attendait mais savais aussi une chose qu'ils vont gagner coûte que coûte cette guerre pour un monde meilleur**_

_**FIN**_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu_

_Une review_

_PPPPPPPPLLLEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEE_

_MUSE_


End file.
